


void;

by bloodynargles



Series: au? au. [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Gen, i get theta and i write sads, yeeeeeeeeeeep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodynargles/pseuds/bloodynargles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He falls into the void and falls and falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	void;

There's tears falling down his face, into the pores of his skin and dripping off of his face rhythmically. Had been times where he had hoped that this day would never come, he'd never have to face- have to be an inch away- he could have _saved_ her. Should of ran faster, dropped the rifle and ran like hell, could have yelled, startled her attacker, give her time to react, but no, he just- just _stood there_. He froze. He really shouldn't have.

 

Her breathing is slowing, sounds raspy and broken, the blood leaking through his fingers as he puts pressure on her wound says enough. Its too late.

 

At some point he had tugged her helmet off of her head, and her turquoise eyes were staring at him from the depths of the void in which she was currently floating away in. Pink curls were stuck to her forehead, sweat gathered in drops rolling down her temple, her lips moving but only choked sounds and broken, half pronounced words coming from them. Blood trickles from her nose and fills her ears, the pain flooding through her body where the red liquid used to. Too much lost.

 

There's gunfire in the background, and he can hear York yelling from somewhere close to him, but he's not sure he really cares. Besides her, what did he have? South didn't need him to survive, and she made it quite known that she would rather be an only child, not a twin. York and Wash were themselves, they'd mourn him, but they'd get over it, continue with freelancer like he was just a distant memory being washed away with the tide like the jellyfish on that one planet they had for shore leave. Carolina wouldn't care, too focused with being the best. He's not sure about Tex, but he dismisses her for being the director's pet. Maine's been...... different. Wyoming's been lost ever since Florida was posted as KIA, and he suspects Gamma isn't helping much there.

 

Theta. He cares. But his AI hadn't said much since she'd been struck, since he'd yelled for him to stop- just stop talking. He wasn't able to process what was happening, too much at once, fighting, Theta calculating, Arizona- _Arizona._ Since when had he started using her state to address her?

 

Her voice echoes through his mind and he can't tell if its Theta replaying a memory or if he's hallucinating. She's talking about him calling her by her assigned state, using some creative swear words that would rival South's choices and threatening to take York's pudding away if he doesn't shut the hell up. More tears congregate at the side of his eyes, falling but never falling at all. Sounds like her, _Arizona_ , taken by the void to fall from their universe but she can't, she's stuck. In his memories, his heart, in his goddamn _soul_. Her body lays vacant beside him and he can't let her go, can't move from her side, doesn't intend to at all.

 

Blue eyes that mirror the night sky watch the wind blow her hair over her face, see the emptiness in her own irises, observe a cluster of tiny sun spots at the side of her face, near her left ear. He feels the breeze of someone running up and then stopping abruptly, he can't blame them if they walk away again. A hand tugs on his arm and his eyes tear away from her to a white helmet, but he just stares until Wyoming pulls again, a sigh coming from his lips. “We have to go, North.”

 

There's a surge of rage that floods through him, but the other agent's voice is cracking and he can't resist the force that pulls him up any longer. His purple helmet is shoved into his shaking hands and he's dragged away from her now cold corpse, clad in turquoise armour, his last memory before they strip her of it, like they were stripping her of an achievement. Maybe then she'd be allowed to fall through the void.

 

 

He can't deny he wants to pull away from the other's grasp and run back, but he's not sure he _knows_ the way back. Hadn't been paying attention to the amount of steps between him and the one he loved the most, the one who he fought for, had only been counting the seconds since her heart stopped in her chest, the final squeaking, rattling breath being coaxed from her body as she struggled to deal with the pain. No last words, no noises at all. He's almost grateful for that.

 

The silence on the pelican doesn't bother him. It bothers everyone else.

 

What's left of Beta Team look broken, they don't look him in the eye any more. He doesn't blame them.

 

The agents of freelancer go back to normal, yelling at each other over lunch, challenging everyone to a poker game and losing to a team mate. They ignore the hole in everything like they did when Flowers fell. They ignore the hole in _North._ They don't want to break him any more than he already is.

 

They don't want to see it.

 

He's not sure when he starts fighting for _her_ , or if it was ever a decision at all. All he knows is that he doesn't walk the halls at night just for Theta, anymore, and when he lifts his sniper rifle to shoot a man that's dressed like the one who killed her, he doesn't think twice. He never will.

 

He can't remember her face, and he wakes up yelling to a wide eyed South and an abandoned building. Theta is cowering in his head, doesn't come out for days, no fireworks and innocent comments. Not anymore.

 

Freelancer fell into the void with Florida and Arizona, and beta team is reduced to two last members, running from the unsc with secrets they can never tell. He sees Wisconsin across a busy market square some time after, the previously gentle man's eyes hard and unforgiving, but sadness dulls in them when he catches North's gaze. The bigger man is pulled away by Alabama, her fiery hair bright against the grey backdrop. He doesn't see anyone from beta team again.

 

He wants to see _her_ again.

 

Maine- the Meta- smashes his head off of a wall, rips Theta from the back of his neck and leaves him to die. South ran. Hid. He can't say he blames her.

 

Blue eyes that used to mirror constellations stare to the sky, dull and having lost the damaged soul they kept before. He falls into the void and falls and falls. The darkness is comforting and he can finally remember her face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> you losers thought north was going to die at the start didnt you well werent you wrong
> 
> im so sorry. i cried while writing this broken north is just too much i cant
> 
> im sorry.


End file.
